This invention relates generally to an improved power control arrangement for a surface heating unit in a cooking appliance such as a domestic electric range, and more particularly to a control arrangement which includes a temperature sensor responsive to the temperature of a utensil resting on the surface heating unit.
In cooking appliances having an automatic surface unit, that is a surface unit which is energized as a function of the temperature of the utensil being heated, an automatic Boil Mode may be provided which is intended to be utilized to bring water loads to a boil and sustain the boil temperature. If the utensil is left unattended when the appliance is operating in the boil mode, the water may completely evaporate. This boil dry condition may result in scorched food or possibly damage the utensil. It is desirable therefore to provide a protective arrangement which would rapidly detect the occurrence of such a condition, and upon detection turn off the surface unit and generate a signal alerting the user to the occurrence.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a detection arrangement for a cooking appliance automatic surface unit of the type which enables the user to select a Boil Operating Mode, which arrangement rapidly and reliably detects the occurrence of a Boil Dry condition, de-energizes the surface unit and alerts the user to the occurrence.